


Mandalore, 1

by OliviaKenobi



Series: Mandalore [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Mandalore, Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: It's the second day of the time on Mandalore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's called "Mandalore, 1" because I felt like it. I plan on writing more about this, and so they will be titled "Mandalore, 2" then "Mandalore, 3" and so on.

     Qui-Gon only mentioned this mission was to protect the rightful heir to Mandalore. He never once said she was a gorgeous young women.

     The Duchess had her hair up on this second day of traveling. It was in a ponytail, high on her head. Her blond hair waved with the gentle breeze that floated casually through the landscape, each strand like a slim snippet of sunshine. The smudges of dirt and scratches on her face made her no less of a beauty, and they seemed to glorify her fiery blue eyes even more. Her clothing was a mix of warrior armor and royal regalia, mostly a dark shade of blue with patches of scuffed up, grey armor plating. She was the perfect combination of grace and strength, one with a pretty smile and a nasty bite.

    "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted his Padawan's thoughts, "This is the last time I'm saying this. You and Satine are going to collect fruits and berries while I go out and try to get us some meat. Stick together."

     Obi-Wan looked at him quizzically, "Master, we have plenty of ration packs. Our supplies are good for at least two standard months." The Padawan quelled any nervousness of being alone of the Duchess; Jedi weren't supposed to have or show emotion, he reminded himself.

     "Yes, but I want to save those in times of dire need. It is unsure how long we're to stay here," Qui-Gon took a momentary pause, studying the two of them before continuing, "Mandalore's civil war might require us to stay longer than anticipated." With that, he set off on the hunt.

     The duo stood and digested his words for a bit. Bird calls echoed all around, piercing the air each time with hauntingly beautiful tunes. Some sounded of longing, some sang of sadness and pain, and others voiced the music of victory and triumph. Satine had to physically tear her herself away before turning to Obi-Wan, "Where first, Master Kenobi?"

     "Wherever you think is best, Duchess," he said while gazing around the clearing they presently were in, ears ringing with the bird songs. "And actually, I'm still just a Padawan," he corrected, "I'm no where near the skill of a Master. You may just call me Obi-Wan."

     Satine silently pointed and began to hike in that direction, then answered, "Very well. In that case, you may address me as Satine." She entered the jungle full of dense foliage, pushing aside branches.

     The Padawan followed closely behind her, "As you insist, Satine." Her name felt sweet on his tongue.

     A long silence developed over the two of them as they worked their way through the forest. The sun blazed, but only a select few tiny rays managed to make their way to the ground. The bird songs were ever present, each call a small one amidst the countless that made up a thick fog of noise. During the trek, Obi-Wan briefly considered taking the lead; however, Satine Kryze seemed to be doing an excellent job at finding good berry bushes and fruit trees. She lead with a determined stride, one of a natural born leader. Every stride echoed her throne to Mandalore.

     Over the course of an hour, the two amassed a good quantity of various fruits and berries. They occasionally talked, but all of it strictly about their gathering. It wasn't until the return trip that Obi-Wan decided to strike up a conversation.

     "So... Mandalore's had a lot of wars, huh?" It sounded like the lamest thing as it left his mouth, and Obi-Wan mentally face slapped himself. Why did his eloquent speech fail him now?

     Satine, if she thought it was a stupid thing to say, didn't show it. "Too many of them," she replied, "There have been so many lives lost in conflict, especially this one. Mandalorians have always been fighters, and we've always used actions instead of words to speak. We never simply negotiate."

     "Negotiation is important," agreed Obi-Wan, "And war should be the last option."

     "War is never an option, it only leads to more conflict," Satine answered crisply, waving away a bug buzzing near her ear, "Words are enough to use."

     Obi-Wan chose his words carefully, "But what if they fail? Yes, words are always the best choice. However, sometimes political conflicts must become wars on the battlefield for them to be resolved."

     "Good and honest negotiation will never fail," argued the Duchess, "It's just that most often, the sides choose to never truly negotiate a solution. If they genuinely listened to one another, a beneficial compromise would come out every time."

     "That makes sense... from a certain point of view. But this is no perfect place of worlds and leaders that wish the best for all. And, no matter what you do, somebody in the galaxy will be mad at you, despite your best intentions. Isn't that, after all, the reason for us being on the run? Believe me, I'd love your perfect universe of stellar negotiations without war. I'm just not sure it could ever be achieved."

     In front of him, Satine reached the clearing, "Perhaps, but does that mean we should ever stop trying? You Jedi also work for peace, yet will total peace ever exist? You must believe there is a better possible future for the galaxy, or else you would not do what you do." She settled herself down and popped a few berries into her mouth.

     Obi-Wan followed suit, sitting a few meters away, "A better galaxy, yes, but your dream is that of a perfect one."

     "Hmph," Satine said, "Technicalities."


End file.
